Heila's Birthday
by shadowcat22
Summary: /Dedicated to Animegirl20/ It's Heila's Birthday and Heila is feeling down for the one person she wants to spend time with isn't home. rated k for Fluff.


Me: Hello everyone and welcome back to a new story known as Heila's Birthday

Hikari: Yes, this story is dedicated to Animegirl20 and her character's Heila and Yami Heila

Me: Yep for today is there birthday and we promised my good friend Animegirl20 I do a story for her and her characters.

Hikari: Any way enjoy, again we don't own YuGiOh and never will we also don't own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20

Title: Heila's Birthday

By: Shadowcat22

It was a cool crisp spring morning and today was May 4th, the one day a young girl wished never came for today the girl was turning 17 years old and right now wished she wasn't for the person she wanted to spend this special day with wasn't home.

'I hate my birthday' thought a girl with pink and black hair and round rose pink eyes. Just then there's a knock on her alerting her that someone was there. "Yes" calls the girl. "Heila, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving to go to the museum" replies another girl. "Ok Ishizu" replies Heila as she listens for her to leave.

Once Ishizu is gone Heila proceeds in dressing in a blue mini skirt, boots, and a light blue shirt with hearts on it before moving to put on her Millennium Locket. As soon as she's dressed Heila leaves her room only to see Marik and Malik getting ready to leave. "Where are you two going?" asks Heila.

"Just to do some... shopping" remarks Malik even though it wasn't the real reason for the last week or so he, Marik and the others were trying to get Yami Heila to confess her feelings to Heila so they were all trying to help her.

"Um... Have you guys seen Yami Heila any where?" asks Heila when she didn't see her other half any where. "Oh she probably went for a walk and she'll be back any minute" replies Marik. "Well if you say so" replies Heila.

So, once that was said Marik and Malik both leave before Heila could reply to anything else before heading over to Yugi's place. Mean time, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Yami Heila, Mai and Serenity were currently talking amongst themselves while waiting for Marik and Malik.

"Ok so how do we do this Yugi?" asks Yami Heila. "Well it's more like how are you going to it?" corrects Yugi for everyone in the room knew she had a crush on Heila except she didn't know how to act upon them. "Well, I really don't know" answers Yami Heila just as there was the sound of a door opening and closing. "That must be Marik and Malik" replies Ryou. And sure enough it was.

"You two are late" replies Mai. "Sorry but we didn't want Heila to catch on" replies Malik. "Speaking of Heila is she alone?" asks Yugi. "Yep, Ishizu had to go work at the Museum" replies Malik. "Good, now let's get this plan into action" and with that everyone began putting his or her part into play.

A couple hours later, everyone had finally finished and it was now 12 o'clock noon and Heila was now completely bored so she decided to go to the park. So, with nothing more Heila grabs her jacket and heads for the park while back with Yugi and the others they were just leaving the game shop.

"Ok, so everyone is clear on what to do?" asks Yami, while everyone nods their heads. Once set everyone breaks while Yugi and Yami head in the direction of the park for they had a feeling that's were they would find Heila at.

"I really hope Heila will like her gift" replies Yugi as he and Yami walk hand and hand. "Don't worry koi she will, I'm sure of it" answers Yami as he squeezed Yugi's hand with his. Just then Yugi and Yami finally make it to the park and to the section Heila was by.

"Heila" calls Yugi, while catching her attention. "...Oh, Hi Yugi" replies Heila with a sigh. "What's wrong?" asks Yami. "It's just it's my birthday and no one seemed to remember" answers Heila. "I knew it was your birthday" replies Yugi, who was trying to cheer her up.

"I know you did Yugi" replies Heila with a small smile. "Say, why don't you, me and aibou go to the arcade and have some fun? We could even play a friendly game of duel monsters also" suggests Yami. "Really?" asks Heila as her face brightened.

"Of course" replies Yami, glad it cheered her up while hoping he bought Yami Heila enough time. Mean while, Yami Heila and the others had just arrived back at the house when upon entering everyone began decorating except instead of birthday decorations they were ancient Egyptian decorations and other things.

"You think Heila will like this?" asks Serenity. "Why of course" replies Yami Heila, just as they put on the finishing touches. As soon as there done Yami Heila, Bakura, and Marik began an Ancient Egyptian spell that turned everyone into what they were back in Egypt Yami Heila as Queen, Bakura and Marik as Mages, Ryou and Malik as Healers, Mai and Serenity White Magic Users, Seto as High Priest and Joey Captain of the Guards.

Mean time, Yami, Yugi and Heila had arrived at the arcade and Heila and Yugi were currently playing a fighting game and Heila was currently losing. Pretty soon, the game ends so they tired to find something else to do since all the duel arenas were being used but atlest they didn't see anything else worth playing so they left.

"Look guys I know your trying to make me feel better and I'm glad for it, but..." tries Heila only to turn her gaze away."But what?" asks Yami? "But it's not the same without Yami Heila" replies Heila. "I see" replies Yugi who knew what Heila was feeling when someone you loved wasn't there with you on your birthday.

"But enough about me, let's do something else" replies Heila. "Heila, I just remembered that you have a surprise waiting for you at home" replies Yami. "I do?" asks Heila happily. "Yep" answers Yugi. So with that said Yugi, Heila and Yami all went back to the house and where the others were at.

But as they neared the house, Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow alerting them that Yami and the others were nearing the house so everyone went and hid until they arrived. Soon shortly though Yugi and the others arrived only to transform just as they walk threw the door allowing Yami to sense the presence of Shadow magic.

"What's this?" asks Heila as she noticed a similar outfit of Yami Heila's Queen Outfit on her. But when she turns to Yami, she noticed him dressed like the Pharaoh and Yugi dressed similar to him thanks to Bakura who had rigged the front door with shadow magic allowing who ever that walked threw to turn back into their past selves.

But just when Heila was about to speak again, everyone else yells SURPRISE to her while also startling her in the process before dawning on her what they did for her. "You guys did all this for me?" asks Heila who thought it was such a sweet thing for them to do.

"Why of course aibou-chan it is your birthday is it not?" asks Yami Heila, but at Yami Heila's reply Heila turns to look at the floor for she was still upset by the fact that Yami Heila had left her alone this morning without as much as saying something to her.

"What's wrong aibou-chan?" asks Yami Heila. "Why weren't you here this morning?" asks Heila in a mere whisper. "I went to talk to Yami and the others" answers Yami Heila. "But that hurt me when I didn't see you here" replies Heila. "But I thought you knew" remarks Yami Heila.

"No, I didn't know and when I woke without seeing you really hurt me" remarks Heila. "Oh aibou-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that but I didn't want to make you think I was ignoring you either if I stayed for the last two weeks I've been struggling to realize something and now thanks to Yami and the others I'm finally able to understand what it was what I was feeling" replies Yami Heila.

"And what was that?" asks Heila. "My feelings for you, for I was struggling with my feelings for you" replies Yami Heila as she leans forward and capturing her light's lips in a kiss. Once the kiss had ended Yami Heila takes Heila's hand in her's before pulling her out to the middle of the floor were once there Ryou pops in a cd and hits play before walking back over to Bakura as the song My Only love played and that's how they stayed for the rest of the afternoon.

The End

Please R&R


End file.
